


A Supernatural Story

by Sarrabr4



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 12:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarrabr4/pseuds/Sarrabr4
Summary: Follows Sam, Dean and Alex while they hunt for the bad that goes bump in the night. They must navigate through friendship, love and an unexpected revelation that will change how they live their lives forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OK so this story has been written for a very long while now and I have a lot of chapters already written. Now I incorporated a new character named Alex(not from the show) and it follows their lives as they hunt what goes bump in the night. I hope you guys like it.

Hi, my name is Alex and the Winchester brothers and I have known each other since, always. Growing up in a family of hunters wasn't an easy life. The boys had lost their mother in a house fire caused by the yellow-eyed demon and so had I, which made Sam and I special even though we would only find out at a later time in our lives. At first, Dean was the guardian of the three of us because he was the oldest. While both our fathers were gone on the hunt for whatever had killed their wives, the three of us were left to live in crappy motel rooms. Sam and I would almost always have the beds while Dean would end up on the couch but the brothers would once in a while fight for the bed because they would never let me have the couch. When we got older, the roles were reversed. I would be the one to take care of the boys and myself so no one would starve to death but Dean was always the one in-charge. When our fathers would return after the hunts there would always be some sort of practice: weapons, Latin or research.

I was sitting by a big oak tree, my nose in an incantation book while the boys were sparring. We were left to their own devices yet again. I kept glancing their way, trying to concentrate on what was written on the pages but couldn't. The brothers were at the center of my inner turmoil. I longed to have a relationship like theirs but getting between the two of them was a task on itself. They would take jabs at each other verbally and you could tell that their bond was strong. I wondered if I'd ever fit into the family. The sun started blinding me and it was different from the darkness we lived in every day. I didn't see Sam approach until he sat down next to me.

"Hey buddy." He said smiling.

"Hey." I said barely returning the smile.

"You ok?"

"Mmmmmhmm." I said absentmindedly.

"That's really convincing." Sarcasm was thick on his tone.

"I miss him."

"He'll be back soon, they've been gone for two days already."

"Doesn't it bother you at all that they're gone all the time?" I leaned into him.

"All the time. But this is our lives, we got no choice."

"Don't you wish we did? We get left alone most of the time, eat crap and sleep in sleazy motels"

"Well we've got each other, that counts."

"Well you have Dean, I don't exactly have anybody." I said putting my nose back in the book.

"Of course you do, you have us. We might not be blood but you're family and you're my best friend. For the first time I have someone that understands me. I tell you things that I don't even tell Dean." He said which made me look him up in the eyes.

"You're mine too, I just wished it was easier. Do you remember that time in grade school? When I came to your rescue. You were so mad at me." I said laughing

"Yeah I remember. I was furious with you. Didn't talk to you for a whole day." He was laughing too.

We were walking through the halls of our current elementary school together, laughing, when this chubby sixth grader came at Sam from behind, blind sighting both of us. We had always kept to ourselves knowing that we wouldn't stay there long but I guess two new fifth graders were easy targets.

"Where did your mom find these clothes?" He said shoving him around. "The thrift store? And who's the girl? Your girlfriend?"

"I don't want to fight with you ok." Sam said calmly.

"Too scared Sammy."

"Don't call me that. And I'm not afraid of you." Sam was getting defiant but then he got shoved completely on the ground. I had had enough of it, I couldn't let him be treated that way and do nothing about it.

"Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?" I said shoving him hard against the nearest row of lockers. Everyone around us was stunned that a little girl like me could push someone like Tim around.

"And his name is Sam." I said throwing one good punch on his nose.

"What the hell Alex?"

"What? I got your back." I helped him back up on his feet.

"You know what? Stay away from me. I don't need you or anyone else to defend me, just leave me alone." He said screaming and walked away. He spent the better part of the morning ignoring me and when I got to the cafeteria to find him nowhere in sight, I knew I would be eating lunch by myself. We had four more classes together and he didn't say a word to me and sat at the back of each one of them but I wasn't giving up. Sam kept ignoring me while we were sitting on the curb waiting for Dean and I was getting mad.

"You can't ignore me forever Sam. We're living together for crying out loud." I said while he gave me the silent treatment. As soon as Dean came into view, Sam stormed past him as I stood up.

"What happened to the two of you? You were like two peas in a pod this morning."

"He got shoved around by this kid and I had his back." I said as he chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"Let's just say that having a girl fight your battles, it's humiliating." He was full on laughing now.

"So defending my best friend just because I'm a girl is humiliating?" I said screaming.

"Pretty much yeah."

"You're such an ass Dean." I said shoving his shoulder. It made me realize then that they saw me as inferior to them and it was making me mad. After everything we'd been through together, they still saw me as a defenseless girl. I walked in the room and straight to my duffel back. I pulled my jacket out and walked back towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Out" I said slamming the door behind me but I could hear Dean behind me, shouting at me to come back but I just kept walking. I had been walking for a while when I heard a car slow down next to me. I turned around as it stopped next to me. I didn't care if I was being reckless but I needed to get away from everything so I got in the car. I knew the guys would be looking everywhere for me but I didn't care. The car drove to a motel and that's when I started to be worried.

"So you're the girl that's with the Winchester brothers." He said smirking.

"I don't know anybody by that name." I was trying to stay calm.

"You shouldn't be lying to me little girl."

"It's the truth." I was starting to cry. I was trying to play with the door handle but it wasn't budging, I was trapped. He started closing in on me but then I heard the window smash behind him.

"Stay away from her." Dean screamed pulling him out through the window. Even though he was still a teen Dean was stronger than anyone his age and he easily rammed him in the pavement and chopped his head off with a swift motion.

"Are you ok kid?"

"I'm not a kid." I hissed.

"Fine you're not a kid but are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine thanks."

"Why did you run off like that? And get in a car with a stranger no less. We were worried about you."

"I doubt that Sam was that worried about me." I said as we started walking back towards our motel.

"He is. He's looking for you around the motel he's worried sick." He said wrapping a protective arm around me.

"I'm sorry." I whispered as we got back to our room only to be crushed in a hug by Sam.

"Oh My God where were you?" he asked putting me at arms length.

"I'm sorry I scared you."

"Just don't let it happen again." he smiled

"I won't" I smiled back but in that moment, I was determined to prove to them that I was just as good as they were, that I would never again feel like they were above me.

"I remember we didn't let you out of our sight for days." Sam was laughing harder.

"Yeah but after that it was never the same. I trained for weeks to be able to keep up with you guys. Dad would never let me fight Dean because he was so scared he'd hurt me."

"It was always you and me in that field."

"I don't know what I would do without you Sammy."

"Let's not find out shall we?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who gave chapter 1 a read and that left Kudo's on it, it's really appreciated. So I didn't want take a super long time to update so here is chapter 2

Whenever we were in a town long enough, we would enroll in school so Sam and I used that as a way to get out of the "family business" as our fathers would call it. Years passed and while Dean was done with school, Sam and I were in our last year of high school at 18 and Dean being 22 would still pick us up to make sure nothing happened to us. Dean would leave the "kids" as he still liked to call us and go to bars like he always did to get drunk and hit on girls. Sam and I knew all too well about Dean's womanizing ways and were not very happy about it. I had a secret crush on him ever since I was little but when I turned 16 and my hormones were in full gear, I didn't see Dean through the same eyes but would never act on it in a million years because he was my best friends brother, almost like a brother to myself as well. The only problem was that Sam could see right through me and had a slight idea as to why Dean would go smash his face in bars all the time ever since we turned 16 and him 20. But one day after a particular bad day in school things escalated when Dean went to pick us up. Sam and I were coming out of the school with friends and one guy had his arm around my shoulders and then he leaned me on the wall and locked his lips with mine but Dean didn't like where his hands were heading and he just lost it. He walked right up to the guy and smashed him in the wall.

"What the hell Dean?" I screamed shoving him while Sam was trying to restrain him from throwing a first punch at the guy.

"You're supposed to protect her Sammy, not let them grab at her like a piece of meat." He barked at Sam, ignoring my question.

"He's my boyfriend. Damn it Dean!" I said with anger in my voice.

Dean let go of the guy and walked back to the Impala, fuming. He had just lost his nerve and almost hit a guy but it wasn't over. I knew we'd be having a discussion on the way back or at the motel. We drove in complete silence because I was still mad as hell and so was Dean while Sam sat in the passenger seat looking out of the window, trying to avoid conflict because I knew that he didn't want to get in the middle of it. He had warned me about making connections with people and I had ignored him saying I wanted to be happy instead of spending all of my time stuck in a motel room. They walked in the room and as soon as the door was shut closed by Dean, all hell broke loose.

"You know!" He said accusing me and then turned to Sam. "Why didn't you stop her?" He asked his brother frustrated.

"Don't you think I haven't tried to stop her from doing this?" He said getting mad himself. "You know she never listens." And with that, he was out the door.

"Why are you doing this?" Dean asked me less angry this time.

"Why do you keep going to bars and smash your face in all the time?" I redirected the question at him this time. "I wouldn't have chosen this life for myself and I know deep down you want a different one for yourself." I admitted to him.

"Maybe I don't but I have no choice, someone needs to protect you and Sam."

"No you don't! We can protect ourselves just fine." I was exasperated at this point. "Stop using us as an excuse Dean." I said throwing myself on the bed and looking at the sealing to make him understand this discussion was over.

So last year of high school rolled over and Sam and I had applied to college because we wanted out of the hunt. No one had understood our decision and all five of us had screamed about it on several occasions but in the end, there was nothing they could do about it. On the last day before going to college, my dad had popped up after a hunt to see me go with a going away present.

"Listen I know that I was mad at you for wanting a different life than this one but I understand you wanting a sense of normalcy." He told me with sadness in his eyes.

"You know I love you dad but I need to do this for me. I need to find out what else I can do in this world without the hunt." I told him wrapping my arms around his waist. "Plus, Sam will be with me so there's no need for you to worry about me." I told him, seeing that fear in his eyes.

"I know he'll take good care of you but I wanted to give you this too." He said gesturing to something big behind him.

I lifted the huge cloth to reveal an old vintage car...a Comet. I couldn't believe that my father had gotten that for me.

"Dad." I said unable to finish the sentence.

"It was lying around at Bobby's and Dean here helped me put it back together and running." He said turning around and smiling at Dean.

I hugged him once more before running to Dean and wrapping my legs around his waist for a big hug.

"Thank you Dean." I said blushing as he put me down. I went back to the car to check it out but my father stopped me dead in my track.

"I know that Sam is going to be there to protect you and all but you can't be too careful." He said popping the trunk and revealing, like Dean's Impala, a secret compartment with a different array of weapons and hex bags.

"Thanks again dad." I said hugging him. I wasn't entirely happy about it but knowing about what goes bump in the night I couldn't be too careful.

We all had said our final goodbyes and Sam and I headed off to university and to our new life. I was looking forward to starting over away from the hunt and mostly away from my temptation for Dean that was getting harder to control with every day that passed. For a whole year things had been great for Sammy and I. We were living off campus in a small two-bedroom apartment since we had a free ride to college. I would bartend on my spare time to pay for food and our dads would send us money every now and then to help pay rent. They had kept an eye on us occasionally by calling or swinging by now and then but in the next few months, those phone calls had almost stopped except for the occasional one from Dean to give us news on our fathers but deep down, I had a bad feeling something had happened to dad and that feeling intensified the day Dean showed up to our door a few weeks later with news that would change my life forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it and please please PLEASE leave reviews with thoughts, it's always fun to have some feedback on your writing - Sarra

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this first chapter and Please take a few minutes to reviews because it helps me know what you guys like or not :) -Sarra


End file.
